Various types of devices for storing items safely are known in the art. Usually items such as guns, coins, jewelry, and other valuable personal items can be stored in a safe or a gun box. Typically, a safe is big and bulky that sits in a closet, out in the open that is visible for all to see, hidden in a wall or floor, or hidden in a bookshelf. In addition, a safe can be a small metal or wood container, which lies in the open for anyone who knows its location, which allows for the safe to be easily taken. Usually, a safe's only safety feature is a digital keypad or mechanical dial or keypad, and locking mechanism. Some safes can be bolted to the floor or a wall leaving huge holes in the floor or wall once the safe is removed. Other safes have biometric locks, while other have GPS, or some other type of locating device.
Current technologies include either small or large safes that sit in the open or are hidden that require extensive installation techniques to put into a user's home or place of business. Furthermore, thieves are looking for these types of safes and can easily break into the safes without the owner ever knowing that his/her safe is being stolen, broken into, or tampered with. There is a need for a safe that can be out in the open without anyone knowing that the safe is there, to allow a user to know when the safe is being tampered with, and allow a user to quickly access it in case of an emergency.